spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Nowe zasady wyboru administratora (głosowanie)
Można założyć, że nic się nie zmieniłoby przez najbliższe dwa dni, dlatego głosowanie zakończone, wniosek przeszedł. 16:53, 29 maj 2009 (UTC) Wraz z Damim uznaliśmy, że potrzebne są nowe zasady wyboru administratorów Wikii Poland. Aktualne, czyli „zgłasza się admin jakiegoś projektu i my mu dajemy same głosy za”, stały się kiepawe przy banalności zakładania nowych projektów. Nowe zasady zostały ustalone na kanale IRC, teraz zostają poddane głosowaniu, aby zaakceptowała je społeczność. Głosowanie trwa przez cały maj, głosują użytkownicy mający minimum 100 edycji na wszystkich projektach Wikii. 17:45, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) Zasady wyboru administratora: * Kandydat musi spełniać te same wymagania, co wcześniej, musi mieć jednakże minimum 1000 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych wszystkich projektów Wikii; * Głosują użytkownicy mający minimum 1000 edycji w przestrzeniach głównych wszystkich projektów Wikii; * Głosowanie trwa 7 dni od momentu potwierdzenia zgłoszenia przez kandydata; * Kandydat zostaje administratorem, jeżeli: ** Przynajmniej 75% głosów (nie licząc wstrzymujących się) będzie za; ** Przynajmniej połowa administratorów Wikii Poland, którzy dokonali na niej jakiejś operacji lub edycji w ciągu ostatnich 30 dni zagłosuje za. Za nową metodą: # 17:45, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) # Damiinho 17:54, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) # 17:55, 1 maj 2009 (UTC) # Veausing 12:06, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) # Hani.md 16:16, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) Brzmi rozsądnie # Wasilij Hrabia Żygutek 16:33, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) postęp, alleluja i do przodu! # kićor 16:05, 4 maj 2009 (UTC) Za starą metodą: #... Wstrzymuję się: # ... Dyskusja * Poproszę o jakąś formę veto dla staff@wikia. pl.wikia nie jest całkiem normalną wiki, jest tu sporo elementów firmowych Wikii. * Albo poproszę o dodanie info, że adminem zostaje się jak wyżej, ale -sysop może zrobić staff@wikia w dowolnym momencie i bez specjalnego tłumaczenia się. To drugie chyba ma więcej sensu. -- Nef (talk) 09:29, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *:Hm, Szoferki na horyzoncie nie widać, więc logiczne, iż prawa przyznaje staff, wtedy może wynik zawetować. No i przy aktualnej swobodzie zakładania nowych projektów, tak naprawdę każdy może zgłosić chęć pomocy i zniknąć, a lepiej mieć dobrze wybranych 5 adminów, niż 50 nieaktywnych. 10:40, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *:: Wiesz, że jako staff mogę się szarogęsić, to ja wiem. (-; Ale wolałbym nie. Stąd sugestia dodania tej zmiany przy okazji dyskusji o nowych zasadach. A +biurokratę też by należało komuś z adminów dać, żeby uprościć sprawę, to fakt. -- Nef (talk) 12:00, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *::: O to już kiedyś spory były i ustaliliśmy, że Ty masz robić za biurokratę ;-) 12:05, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *:::: Heh. (-; -- Nef (talk) 12:35, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *::::: Ale na poważnie – najlepiej by było, gdyby polscy staffowie wybrali, byłby to chyba najbardziej obiektywny sposób (kampanii wyborczych się nie upilnuje, nie ma tak dobrze ;>). Tylko Dami z Gudysiem by się musieli zgodzić. 12:41, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *::::::Przecież wiadomo, że jeśli decydowaliby staffowie, to biurokratą zostaniesz Ty :] Damiinho 14:02, 2 maj 2009 (UTC) *:::::::Te głosowanie chyba nie ma sensu, jest przecież trzech aktywnych adminów i dwóch staffów. --Gudyś 12:21, 3 maj 2009 (UTC) *::::::::No więc mówię. 12:32, 3 maj 2009 (UTC) Kategoria:O Fandomie